


Speed Demon

by blxe_txlip



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxe_txlip/pseuds/blxe_txlip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis take Harry's new motorcycle out for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Demon

**Author's Note:**

> My partner in crime told me to write this! Plus, how hot does Harry look on a bike, eh? 
> 
> Title is a Michael Jackson song :D

The California sun beat down on Harry’s neck as he held his head down in hopes no one saw him. He had been having a nice few weeks off without cameras shoved in his face everywhere we went. Days like this he felt like a normal person.

Well, as normal as one could get walking into a motorcycle shop.

“Welcome to Cycle City!” a female voice chirped. Harry snapped his head up and stared at the woman behind his dark glasses. “What can I help you with?”

"Hiiiii. I’m thinking of buying a motorcycle."

Later that night, Harry lay on his bed, Skyping with Louis. Light peeked through Louis’ blinds creating an angelic glow around him. “A motorcycle, Harold?” Louis fixed his fringe mindlessly. It was a nervous habit that had yet to break.

"Well, yeah. I quite like it." Harry toyed with the end of his head scarf that held back the wild mass of curls that was his hair. Louis mumbled about Harry having a midlife crisis at the age of twenty. Scoffing playfully, Harry and Louis continued to talk until Harry began to slowly drift off.

"Harry," Louis dragged out his boyfriend’s name. "Wake up, love." Fluttering his heavy eyes open, Harry smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. Long day," he said, even though he hadn’t had a long day; it was nearing four in the morning. "I’ll call you soon, okay?"

"You don’t have to. Liam and I are coming in a couple days, remember?" Harry’s heart rate sped up a little. He could survive two more days without his other half, couldn’t he? It’s not like they spent every waking moment together.

Oh wait.

"Yeah! When you’re here, I can take you on a ride on the bike," Harry said excitedly. Images of him and Louis riding down a desert road in deep in the valley, just them.

"I’d rather ride you, but the bike’ll do," a teasing Louis murmured. He shot Harry a wink and a kiss. Harry caught it with a large hand and placed it on his lips. "I don’t get a kiss in return?" he pouted. Harry blew the older lad a kiss, mimicking Harry’s motions.

"Have a good day, baby. I’ll see you soon."

"Sweet dreams, babycakes."

——

Two days later, Harry’s nerves were all over the place. He was expecting Liam and Louis later that day. To keep himself busy, he opened his notebook and began to write page after page of jokes. And he laughed himself silly after every single one. Before he knew it, he heard a car pull up and muffled voices. Leaping off the bed, he ran down the stairs faster than Speedy Gonzales to the door. He flung it open and found Liam and Louis on the front step.

"HARRY!" Liam greeted loudly.

"LIAM!" Harry greeted equally as loud. He pulled the older boy into a hug. Seperating, Liam rolled his suitcase inside the house and went straight to the extra bedroom.

"Sure, hug Liam first," Louis said bitterly. Harry couldn’t help but to smirk. His jealously was cute. He pulled Louis into him, pressing his lips against Louis’. He was resisting at first but eventually melting into the younger boy. Tongues danced around each other. Louis finally pulled away, pecking Harry’s lips every so often.

"Christ, get a room you two," Liam said from the top of the staircase. Both boys turned towards Liam, embarrassed.

After getting settled, Liam excused himself to his bedroom to get some sleep. Harry and Louis were sat on the couch, Louis’ fingers creating a dance Harry’s thigh. “Soooo. When are you going to show me the bike?” Harry’s eyes lot up, pulling himself off the couch. Louis followed. Grabbing his hand, they went to the garage. Switching on the light, the sleek black motorcycle sat in one spot, untouched. Impressed, Louis circled the bike wordlessly, taking it in.

"Really? You spent money on this? Harry…"

"You don’t like it?" a stab of hurt pierced his heart.

"I love it! But you? On a motorcycle? I can’t wrap my head around it!" Harry rolled his eyes. Walking over, he popped open the seat of the bike and handed Louis a helmet.

"Put it on. We’re going on a ride."

Louis grinned.

——

Moments later, they were roaring down an empty highway, mountains surrounding them. The sun was beginning to set, the sky painted a orange red.

"You’re not bad, Styles," Louis commented as they came to a stop.

"Your grip says otherwise, ow, let go!" Harry wheezed. Louis unwrapped his arms from Harry’s waist. Taking off their helmets, they tossed them carelessly on the dirt. Louis leaned in and began to pepper Harry’s neck with light kisses and kitten licks. Leaning back into the older boy, he arched his neck even more.

"Louis…"

"Yes, babe?" he sunk his teeth into Harry’s skin, earning him a gasp. Louis sucked on the skin as his fingers inched up under Harry’s shirt. "It’s just the two of us. And sex on a motorcycle would be kinda hot." He felt Harry shiver at the thought of him riding Louis.

Harry turned his head and kissed Louis full on, dirty and hot. The sounds of their kissing filled the air as Harry pushed back against Louis. His butt rubbed up against Louis’ crotch. Louis groaned as he pushed his hips forward. Harry pulled away, cheeks flushed.

"Are we really doing this?"

"Unless you wanna ride back to town with cum stained pants, fuck yeah!" Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

Climbing off the bike, Louis positioned himself so that his legs hung off the side of the bike. Sinking down to his knees, Harry mouthed his boyfriend’s clothed cock. A wet patch began to form on the front of his pants as Harry continued to mouth at it. Grabbing his hair, Louis yanked slightly; Harry groaned. “Stop teasing, dammit.”

He acts like it’s been years since he got his dick sucked when really it was only, like, four weeks ago. Honestly.

Pulling down his sweatpants along with his briefs, his cock sprung out, the tip pink and glistening already. Harry tongued the tip. Louis rocked his hips upwards. His fingers curled into Harry’s scalp, silently telling Harry to put his cock into his mouth. Harry wasted no time and sunk down on to his cock, bobbing his head fast. Louis groaned deeply as Harry slipped his cock out, now wet. He licked a stripe long the vein of his cock, making him shiver.

Louis’ moans had Harry hard in his own sweatpants. He palmed himself, hips grinding against his hand. Slipping a hand in his pants, he stroked himself a few times before Louis pulled him up.

"Lube, where is it?" Harry reached I to his own pocket and pulled it out. "I need to prepare you."

Shaking his head, Harry answered, “I’ve fingered myself enough times these past couple of weeks.” He winked at Louis. Heat spread from Louis’ cheeks to below his collarbones. Positioning himself to face the front of the bike, Louis sat back, slicking himself up.

Facing away from him Louis, Harry slowly sunk himself onto Louis. They both groaned in satisfaction; the warmth and tightness to Louis and Harry feeling full.

"Jesus, your arse feels amazing, sweetheart." Louis groaned. Harry whimpered as he began to rise and lower himself on Louis. Planting his hands on his hips, he helped Harry.

"It feels like we haven’t fucked in forever," Harry managed to get out as he fucked himself harder on Louis. Leaning forward, Harry turned on the engine, the low rumbling of the engine, the vibration jerking Louis.

"Fuck!" he hissed through gritted teeth. His grip on Harry’s hips became tighter as Harry bounced on him. Grabbing the handle bars, he revved the engine, feeling the vibrations again. "Harry! D-d-don’t do that, shit!" Harry’s laughter quickly dissolved into a moan as Louis positioned himself to hit Harry’s prostate with every thrust.

"O-ooh Louis, ngh," Harry whimpered. He revved the engine again in retaliation. Their cries of pleasure mingled with the roar of the engine was music to their ears. Harry reached down and stroked himself. "Louis, don’t stop, shit, please don’t stop."

Louis’ fucked Harry harder; Harry revved the engine two more times before he heard Louis’ high pitched whine -

"Harry, H-Harry, I’m gonna cum. Jesus FUCK I’m-" with one final thrust, Louis came hard with a strangled sob. Harry came seconds later. Limbs feeling heavy, they say back to chest for a while. Harry turned off the engine.

"Mmm, that was really nice," Harry slurred. Louis kissed his spine.

"Hmm. I don’t wanna move. I wanna sleep."

"Can’t, babe. Got to get back to town." Harry went to turn on the bike, only to be met with a sputter. He tried again and the bike sputtered again. Confused, he tried again. This time, the bike wheezed before finally dying.

"Seriously?" Louis said.

"You broke my bike!"

"You broke your own bike, Styles!"

They continued to argue over who broke the bike while Harry called for help, when help arrived, on the way back to Harry’s house; even as they climbed into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
